Aprende
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Porque Hidan también sabe como obtener dinero. *KakuHidan*


_Ando publicadora con los KakuHidan's. Es que cuando llega la inspiración no hay modo de que no la escriba aunque sea estúpida, pero bueno. La cosa es que me nació después de conversar por msn con mi oniichan (le digo así, es mi amigo) que le estuve molestando por no ir al recital de Metallica en Chile x3 Y por cierto, la trama es humor, ya que esta pareja es bastante peleadora y eso la hace divertida… algún día haré un Hard Yaoi… si es alguien me ayuda… u_u_

**Disclaimer:** La organización súper malévola Akatsuki, es propia creación de Kishimoto. Entre nos, algún día le robaré sus derecho, ya lo verán ¬¬.

**Pareja: **Ya lo saben… hasta me cansa :D

·

* * *

**A**prende

Miradas se dan el lujo de pasearse por el sitio, siendo en línea recta, porque sus cosas no les llaman la atención, ni siquiera las mujeres que ven eso como lo más maravilloso del mundo, más que a su marido, pareja o desliz.

Frunce el entrecejo. Bufe. Suspira con desgana. No es fácil estar una hora completa sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a un manto rojo apagado debajo de objetos inservibles de valor –según Kakuzu–para ser vendidos.

_—Los fondos de Akatsuki se acaban, vendan cualquier cosa, y es una orden. —les dijo Pein._

Hace bastante rato que la alcancía de la organización se estaba quedando vacía. Él único experto en el dinero es Kakuzu y _su_ compañero inmortal albino lunático religioso, _quien recién aprende el valor de la cosa verde_.

—Em… Kakuzu, ¿estás seguro que nos comprarán?

—Sí. —dijo secante.

Guarda silencio. Pasa unos cuantos segundos.

—Es que nadie nos va a comprar.

—Sí nos van a comprar, solo se paciente. —cosa que se le acaba.

Nuevamente guarda silencio, y nuevamente pasan unos cuantos segundos.

—Estás cosas inservibles no sirven, Kakuzu.

—Joder Hidan, cierra la boca. Alguien nos va a comprar. —observa a la maldita gente que no compra.

El aludido suspira. Si que se tiene fe.

— ¿Seguro? Yo creo que no. —Hidan es fulminado con la aterradora mirada verde del moreno. Si vuelve a ser negativo, lo "mataría". —Ya entendí, ya entendí. Tch. —vaga en su mente la posibilidad de ganar dinero. Ve la gente pasar y pasar. No les llama la atención de sus productos, hasta que milagrosamente su adorado mágico Jashin le conecta las neuronas.

Kakuzu levanta su vista al menor quien se había levantado del suelo. No entiende que pretende.

Le quita el gorro a un joven acomodado en la silla del parque, que se sobresalta.

—Préstamelo un momento. —Hidan queda detenido al centro de todo, no muy alejado de su compañero. Se inclina hacia abajo, colocando aquel gorro en el suelo. Lo siguiente es despojarse de la siniestra capa, y dejar a todo resplandor su torso demasiado formado.

El tesorero pestañea sin comprender ¿Acoso está mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué demonios intenta hacer? Si es para seducirlo, lo está logrando.

El jashinista comienza a posar.

Una mujer se pasea frente de él, posando una mirada insana llena de lujuria. Es un hombre después de todo y bastante apuesto, no todo los días se ve a un hombre mostrando a luz sus virtudes. Ella le deja dos billetes en el gorro.

Sonríe con descaro. Su idea da frutos.

Luego varias fieras femeninas se le acercan a dedicarles observación, tocación, y no obstante dándole el dinero que se merece por tal espectáculo.

El desprecio de que le este robando el negocio… bueno no es así tampoco. Solo que él sabe más el uso del negocio, pero principalmente el lado de que ese cuerpo es solamente tocado por él y nadie más. Frunce el entrecejo.

Las mujeres se van yendo.

Hidan se coloca la capa y recoge el gorro, tomando toda cantidad de dinero obtenida. Luego le devuelve el gorro al joven desconcertado, ya que vio todo eso.

Kakuzu se pone de pie, mientras que el jashinista camina con enmarcada sonrisa de burla y triunfadora en su rostro, meando los billetes en su mano.

—Aquí están los fondos de Akatsuki, Kakuzu. —le entrega el dinero. —Creo que soy mejor que tú en los negocios.

—Uhm. —cuenta los billetes. —No quiero que hagas más esa tontería. —lo guarda.

— ¿Eh? Yo digo que deberías aprender de mí. —dijo entre risillas.

—Dije que no. Esas locas te… —calla un momento, y analiza lo que iba a decir. Una idea sucia y negociadora le cruza la mente. —Volvamos a la cueva.

—Hay que llevarnos las porquerías.

—No, déjalas ahí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —Hidan arquea una ceja esperando la continuación. —Aprendí algo contigo.

— ¿Enserio? —no lo puede creer.

—Sí. —da media vuelta, dándole la espalda. —Después tendremos más negocios, sobretodo tú Hidan, eres bueno.

— ¿Así? —dice dudoso. Los proceden la caminata.

—Sí. —Kakuzu sonríe tras la máscara con descaro.

·

·

·

* * *

**N/A:** _Ya dije como fluyó la idea. Siento que la alargue demasiado, se suponía que era para 500 palabras y me salió 796 xD. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí… no sé… raro. Será. Sobre el fic, Hidan aprendió sobre lo que es negocio, yo pase por ahí y le deje dinero :P. Sip, Kakuzu se sintió celoso, y quien no, si es su pareja. También, pueden imaginarse lo que quieran, ejemplo: Kakuzu manda a Hidan a despedidas de solteras y gana mucho dinero, o que se yo. Y lo último, se que Kakuzu hubiese hecho otra cosa para conseguir dinero, matar a alguien por recompensa, pero quise hacer uno donde son vendedores ambulantes jeje. Aunque me gustaría que Hidan y Kakuzu cantarán: ¡Lleve de lo bueno, lleve de lo bueno! ¡Lleve de lo bueno, caballero de lo bueno! xD Bailando cumbia jajajaja... auspiciado por el grupo Juana Fe, song Callejero. _

**[···Para un Mundo, KakuHilandia x3···]**

**[···Coopera con un Review's···]**

**[···Ya que Jashin ve Todo y te puede castigar···]**


End file.
